


A Dragon's Gotta Eat

by Firefoxkitsune



Series: Sans the Dragon [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Gen, Kinda, Sans is a dragon, Soft Vore, Vore, multiple prey, unwilling vore, very mild hard vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefoxkitsune/pseuds/Firefoxkitsune
Summary: Dragon AU of some kind. Purely self indulgent crap. Sans is a (lazy) dragon that spends most of his time guarding his treasure hoard (sleeping). I mean, why go out when free food is so willing to come to you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few notes: I left the gender of the humans open to interpretation, so you can imagine them as being whatever you'd wish. Also, I picture Sans in this story as pretty similar to the Reborn!tale depiction. Maybe bigger horns, large wings, long tail and clawed hands/feet. He's very large; humans would be about the size of his palm or smaller. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this thing I did for my own enjoyment.

Sans wasn’t lazy; it’s just a waste of his energy to leave his comfy nest when it isn’t strictly necessary. I mean, he’s got a pretty decent treasure hoard for a dragon, right? Gotta be, or else he wouldn’t be having his naps interrupted by naive, greedy looters. Not that he minds, of course...breakfast in bed is totally his style.

 

Which brings him back to his main point: he’s not lazy! There’s just no need to go out!

 

A rather large yawn escapes him as he stirs from his mid afternoon nap. He stretches out his skeletal form, a few joints popping here and there as he loosens up his stiff bones and spreads his impressive wingspan. He blinks his eye sockets a few times to re-focus his eye lights, “s’pose it’s time i take stock and secure the ol’ nest…” He mumbles to himself. With one last yawn, he sits up, jostling some gold coins and gems he’d been diligently safekeeping.

 

Every respectable dragon has a treasure hoard. That’s common knowledge! The skeletal behemoth peers down at the respectable pile of dragon gold. Check. He takes a few glances around the dimly lit cave he calls home, maybe gives a sniff or two, and sinks back down to the floor with a satisfied grin. “aaaaand check. man, am i good at this whole guarding thing or what?”

 

-ggrrrrbbbbbblllrrrrrrrrrrrg~

 

Sans’ smile droops just a bit at his growling stomach. He looks down at his middle, where his magic is swirling around to form his blue, translucent gut. Once it settles under his ribs, he gives it a comforting rub as he thinks back to when he last ate….”hm, not since this morning with that thief” he muses. He’s starting to wonder if he actually will have to get up and go out hunting…

 

...until a rather familiar scent hits his nose. The dragon takes a moment to assess the situation.

 

Sniff.

 

Definitely human. Maybe more than one?

 

Sniff sniff.

 

Yup, more than one alright. Probably 4 or 5? That’s gotta mean…

 

“heh. knights.” Sans murmurs to himself, his grin turning into a devious, toothy smirk. Knights were fun. Sans didn’t have to deal with them usually; he wasn’t a particularly dangerous dragon after all. That didn’t mean he wasn’t sought out, however. Dragons were a threat to humanity at worst, and bothersome at best. He knew that.

 

To him though, humans were just….delicious.

 

And now, he was gonna get to enjoy a whole group. And he didn’t even have to go out! He silently thanked whatever human kingdom thought it necessary to ‘slay’ him this time. Maybe he snatched some stuffy old king’s royal heirloom or something.

 

The skeleton snapped out of his musings at the sound of soft footfalls on stone. He lazily adjusted his position so he was facing the dark tunnel entrance to his lair, his skull resting on one bony hand while he stretched out onto his side. He closed his eye sockets, and slowly slithered his long, bony tail until it was directly above the entryway. With the trap set, Sans feigned sleep as he cracked one of his eyes open a sliver. Waiting.

____________________

 

A lone knight crept towards the end of the large tunnel, soft leather boots muting their steps as they ventured closer and closer. The rest of the group trailed further behind to give the scout some space to assess the situation ahead. Not much was known about this particular dragon...according to local gossip, it rarely left its cavern and didn’t really raid any nearby villages. Nonetheless, anyone who was able to slay a dragon and bring back proof was given high honors by the King. A dragon that rarely caused trouble was likely to be weak, which was exactly why they were here. Its description was vague at best; a large, rather aloof skeletal creature with large wings it somehow used to fly. No one ever recalled any displays of power or magic.

 

The scout reached the end of the tunnel and ducked behind some rocks marking the entrance. A dim light streamed from within, and upon peeking inside the light was revealed to be from the high reaching ceiling. Cracks of varying sizes were spread across, allowing light from the sun to flood inside during the day and moonlight at night. The room was quite large, with debris and various other junk haphazardly pushed off away from the center. And in the center...lay the monster they came to slay.

 

Asleep. Perfect.

 

The descriptions didn’t do this beast justice, that’s for sure. He was huge; the knight guessed they were maybe as tall as the creature’s clawed foot was long. And yes, he was definitely skeletal. His bones were pretty stout and sturdy looking, and his hands and feet tapered off into some rather wicked looking claws. Overall he didn’t look too beastly, save for the enormous and intricate wings that draped his form and the imposing horns that spiraled from the temples of his skull. The deep sound of the monster’s breath filled the room as it seemed to nap away. With a quick gesture behind him to his party, they began to approach their quarry with weapons drawn.

 

Or at least, they thought that’s what they would do.

 

As soon as they breached the opening, a long skeletal tail crashed down behind them, knocking the few knights at the back of the group off their feet. A quick sweep of the dragon’s tail knocked the rest of them down and dragged them roughly further in. One of the humans attempted to regain its bearings, but found that its body was quite a bit heavier than they remembered. They glanced over at the beast in panic. It wasn’t sleeping.

 

“heya.” It spoke, his left eye glowing with a blinding blue light, and its right winking at them with a cheeky grin. “i’m kinda surprised you guys fell for that. this your first dragon?” They didn’t answer, still trying and failing to get to their feet. Which of course was impossible; gravity magic was Sans’ specialty after all. “i’ll take your silence as a yes. if this wasn’t your first, you’d be panicking a whole lot more right now.” His smile grows more sinister, with large canines revealing themselves and catching some of the sunlight from above. THAT certainly seemed to get their attention.

 

He plucks one of the knights from the ground by its torso, bringing the hapless human closer to his smug face. Raising his other hand, he brings the sharp claws towards his prey, swiping right through their armor and grazing their bare skin. “pretty cheap armor ya got there, gotta say, not really impressed” He jeers, prying the metal and cloth off of his victim as they struggle violently in his grasp. “‘sides, you won’t be needing it where you’re going anyway.” Their eyes widen, watching as a glowing blue tongue lolls out to lick at his teeth.

 

“P-please! No, please don’t!” His eyes glint at their pleas.

 

“prolly shoulda thought about what might happen before you decided to come here. do me a favor and struggle as you go down, mm?” With those words he raises the human over his eager maw, and promptly drops them. A quick click of his teeth and they’re sealed inside. He groans at the taste, his large tongue lapping and pushing and tasting his meal. Whether they listened to his request or not, they’re certainly struggling, to his delight. After some prodding he pins the human to the roof of his mouth with his tongue, soaking in the feeling of them tiring themselves out. Of giving in. Of resigning themselves to their fate and his desires. Of course, they pick up their struggling once again when they feel the dragon swallow around them, ready to coat them in a new layer of saliva before he’s finished.

 

Sans reminds himself he has 3 more humans to enjoy, so he doesn’t need to linger on just one. He just can’t get over how good they taste, how perfect they feel in his mouth….on his tongue. Like they were made to be devoured. The morsel is completely overwhelmed by the sheer amount of saliva assaulting them, and the monster’s powerful tongue continues to turn them over and all around to savor them everywhere it can reach.

 

They feel as their predator tilts his head back, their form sliding along the slippery surface of the wriggling tongue towards the dark, gaping throat. A single powerful swallow and they’re pulled inside, a visible bulge trailing down the skeleton’s cervical vertebrae as his meal slides into him. “mmmmm, fuck, there’s a good snack….wriggle all the way to my gut, little human” he all but purrs. He groans as he feels them slip into his stomach, his hand giving it a contented pat. “that’s one put away...now who should I gobble up next? any volunteers?”

 

The monster ponders over the rest of his dinner, feeling quite a bit like he’s picking out which chocolate to unwrap from a candy box. Each one just slightly different from the next. He can feel the tension in the air as he wiggles his left hand’s phalanges playfully. Reaching into the group he snags another by their leg and begins bringing them closer-

 

-Clink clink!-

 

The dragon’s eyelights snap downward in the direction of the noise, his eyelights dilating at the sight of a few gold coins. NEW gold coins. Without warning he begins to vigorously shake and jostle his captive, their displeasure made clear by shouts of surprise. Any loose coins are now dropping freely as Sans continues watching with glee. After a few more shakes with no result, the monster unceremoniously drops the human to examine his new treasure, seemingly in a trance. His left eye flares up as he sweeps the gold towards his hoard with his magic. Satisfied, he realizes he’s become distracted and turns his attention back to the human attempting to crawl towards the exit.

 

Without warning, something zips through the air and straight into Sans’ empty eye socket. The light from the left socket flickers out and he freezes. There’s silence in the cavern as the knight with a bow regards the dragon carefully. Did it work? Is it blinded? Dead?

 

“.....heh”

 

Sans turns his head slowly, both eye sockets still eerily empty as he stares at the bowman. Suddenly that doesn’t seem like it was a very good idea.

 

“pretty gutsy of ya, pullin’ somethin’ like that.”

 

Before the dropped knight can crawl away any further he pins them down with his bony hand. He spits the arrow that flew into his skull onto the floor.

 

“guess you need a little reminder as to w h o ‘ s i n c h a r g e h e r e”

 

Bones erupt from the ground and surround the other remaining human to corral them. A blue aura surrounds the knight with the bow and Sans flings them forward with a sinister smirk. Drool tinted cyan leaks from the corner of his maw, and a grumbling from his stomach emphasizes his eagerness. The pinned human is grasped once again and, much like the first victim, is quickly shed of its armor as the monster pries off each piece. Ignoring the pleas already spilling from them, he returns his eyelights to his new audience.

 

“i’m thinkin’ an apology is in order. why don’t you start by askin’ real nice for forgiveness, hm?” The look of indignation and disgust is obvious on their face, which is pretty much what he expected. Dangling his captive by their torso, he idly licks at their kicking feet while waiting for a response.

 

“I hope the King’s men rip you limb from limb, you filthy hellspawn! My only regret is that the arrow didn’t crack your awful skull!” They spit. Their efforts to free themselves from the magic constricting them double as they try to reach for their bow again...until the bow suddenly splinters into a million pieces. The human recoils and cries out as they are struck by stray wooden debris, blood already beading from the shallow gashes.

 

“suit yourself. i don’t mind bein’ less than gentle when it’s your turn, bucko.” He throws a wink their way, before returning to his second morsel of the evening. His long, translucent blue tongue snakes out from between his teeth and coils around his victim. Its surface is slick and smooth, and the heat from it is suffocating as it travels up their body. Sans watches as his next meal is encased in blue, their squirming body barely visible through the slithering organ. He releases them from his phalanges so his tongue can travel up their torso. The slimy tip finally stops at their neck, and laves the side of their face with its slick warmth. With a contented hum, the beast finally withdraws his prize into his hungry maw.

 

Sans’ tongue writhes and pulses around them, seeking out every inch of exposed flesh. A deep rumble surrounds them as the monster voices his enjoyment, the deep baritone of his voice reverberating around their small body. He loosens the grip of his tongue to move them around his mouth, lubricating them in the copious amount of saliva. Much like the first, he pins the human to the roof of his mouth long enough to feel them tire from their futile struggling. God was he addicted to that feeling of power. As soon as they go limp, he tips his head back and swallows them down, tracing their descent down his neck until they disappear into his body.

 

“fuck, you guys really are a treat, y’know? tangy and a little salty, soft and tender under my teeth…” he trails off with a satisfied sigh. “...and then there’s yer blood. adds a whole ‘nother pop of flavor.” Sans’ eyelights fix on the knight suspended in front of him, honing in on the cuts from earlier that are still bleeding. With a crook of his clawed finger, he brings them closer. Despite being obviously terrified, he can still see that defiant spark in their eyes. He wonders how much it would take to snuff it out.

 

They’re snatched out of the air and suddenly are face to face with the dragon’s sharp teeth, already parted and glistening. He brings a canine down on their leg, applying enough pressure that they can’t wrench the limb out. A sharp tug is all it takes to shred the flimsy metal of their armor, causing the human to cry out in shock. The other leg is next, and as his teeth clamp down, he slowly applies more and more pressure. His canines puncture the armor and poke threateningly against their skin. Panic starts setting in, and they thrash against his hold on their leg while kicking at his teeth with the other. Their violent struggling causes his fangs to pierce their thigh, and his grin grows wider as the coppery tasting liquid drips from the fresh wound. His impatience causes him to quickly strip the armor there as well, and he makes short work of the rest of it, making sure to press teasing nips along their flesh as he goes along. When they’re finally bare, his prey’s body is littered with several punctures and shallow gashes.

 

“so, feel like apologizing yet? i mean, ‘s not like it matters at this point” Sans greedily laps at the wounds, feeling a shiver down his spine at the flavor. “but it wouldn’t hurt your chances, yeah?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

He shrugs, “aw well. in the end, being stubborn ain’t gonna change anything anyway.” With that, the dragon latches its fangs into their thigh again, opening a fresh wound and causing them to cry out in pain. He pulls them in further and pierces their side, holding them by his strong jaws alone. The human starts banging on his teeth with their fists, desperate to do some sort of lasting damage. He grins wider and gives out a chuckle, his warm breath blowing past them. His head tilts back, his eager tongue the only purchase their feet can find as it licks at them. He snaps his jaws and they disappear inside, landing on the squishy surface of the blue tongue and catching just a glimpse of the dark gullet before everything is dark. They can feel a hard, wet pressure all around them as the beast begins to suck on them, savoring the taste of their blood. Sans roughly pushes their battered body against his teeth with his tongue, opening his fangs just a crack to tease them with a view of the outside world one last time.

 

“Cough--gasp--grk!”

 

Their spluttering is cut off as they’re mercilessly pulled back inside their humid prison. The dragon flashes a satisfied smirk as he swallows with a wet “glk”. He purrs to himself and idly rubs his belly as he feels his feisty treat fight its descent all the way down. Even in his stomach, he can feel them thrash around and force a few light burps from him for their efforts. The slightly metallic taste of blood still lingers on his taste buds as he licks his fangs clean, and his eye sockets shut as he focuses on the pleasurable stirring inside his full belly. He could easily be content with the three humans he’s already eaten, but there’s still another...and he knows he can’t really afford to let them leave alive. Guess that means he’s having dessert.

 

Feeling a bit like a glutton at this point, the monster quickly licks his phalanges clean before lowering himself to eye level with his last captive. Surprisingly, they aren’t huddled up at the back of their enclosure, but rather gripping the bones acting as bars as they gaze up at him. He considers them for a moment, wondering how exactly he’d like to go about this. The knight just witnessed three of his own be greedily devoured, and the culprit is gazing at them intently...Sans would’ve thought they’d respond much like the others to such a situation. Anger, fear, disgust...but their expression is hard to read. Resignation? Maybe...kinda like they’ve come to terms with this. Like they’re ready to take it head on. Reckless...and interesting.

 

His left eye flashes as he crooks his finger, and the human’s soul pulls free. A bright violet glow emanates from it and reflects off of the cave walls as Sans examines their fragile soul. He’s always found it curious how humans express a dominant trait in their souls, instead of having a little bit of everything blend into white like most monsters. He beckons it towards himself, feeling a slight resistance as it drifts farther away from the body that houses it. The human seems much more uncomfortable now, their eyes completely focused on the purple light. Sans glances from them to their soul a few times...an idea forming from his curiosity.

 

He watches the human carefully as their soul approaches his face. They seem tense, and appear to be pushing themselves a little more forcefully against the bars. His grin parts, and he exhales a breath of hot air past it. They visibly shudder, and watch in horror as the beast pokes his tongue out for a taste. The spark of raw magic on his taste buds is invigorating. The little soul keeps pulling to return to its body, but the large blue organ slides over its smooth surface and draws it closer to the monster’s open maw. It’s pushed inside, and Sans’ teeth click shut to seal it inside.

 

“so tell me, human…” Sans drawls, reaching his claws out to the bone enclosure and snatching the last knight up. “do y’think you can stand being separated from your soul? i’d like ta try something.” With half-lidded eyes he carelessly rips through the iron and leather they wear, then nonchalantly drops them to the ground. Their barren body hits the stony floor, and they cry out in a pained shock. The human looks up at the dragon, the violet glow of their soul seeping through its wide grin. They glance towards the exit and back again, before slowly standing up. The monster makes no move to stop them, but does roll their essence around his mouth, watching as they gasp and start to sweat from the treatment. Their breathing becomes labored as they try to back away towards freedom...but after only a few steps they feel like going any further would become excruciatingly painful.

 

Sans chuckles darkly, the human’s soul trying desperately to escape its prison and return. It’s no match, however, for the powerful pull of the monster’s gullet as he swallows. The vibrant light is faintly visible as it is forced down to join the rest of his dinner. The knight can only stare at what they just saw, frozen in place trying to understand what this might mean for them.

 

“now...let’s see just how much perseverance you have...how long it takes until you can’t bear to be without your soul. i bet you’re already aching to reunite with it. i know i am.” His grin is absolutely wolfish as he rests his skull on his crossed arms. “i can feel it callin’ out to ya. sooner or later, since it can’t come to you...you’ll have to go to it. and i’m sure you can guess how that’s gonna happen.” He winks, swiping his tongue over his canines to emphasize his point.

 

It’s hot, so hot...it feels like their whole body is sweltering in a humid heat. They can feel the need to take back their soul clawing away at them, and they feel the desperate pull of their core essence beckoning them. They need to go to it. No, they can’t! They feel so empty; it’s agony. Several minutes pass while the unfortunate human struggles with their internal battle, legs frozen in place and quivering with the effort to keep them there. It’s a losing battle, and they know it. Why else would this monster play around?

 

Despite their attempt at resistance, they begin to take a few hesitant steps towards their fate. The beast’s hot breath feels almost cold in comparison to the heat their whole body feels from their soul’s predicament. It’s calling louder now, that pin prick feeling in their core growing sharper with every second. Their soul is in danger, they need to put it back. Sans just continues to watch them struggle, a mischievous spark in his eye and grin unmoving. He hasn’t opened it up just yet; he wants to make them beg for entry.

 

They’re panting now, using every bit of concentration to STOP MOVING FORWARD. Despite their best efforts, however, they soon find themselves pressed against that bony smile. The human’s small hands push meekly at the ivory teeth that bar them entry to their fate. The fangs part just enough to let that blue, ghostly tongue snake out, and Sans lids his eyes in satisfaction when the human willingly pushes themselves against its wet, spongy surface. “mmm, seems yer ready. come on in then, little morsel; come fill this hungry belly of mine…” the monster rasps, opening his jaw and rolling out his tongue invitingly. The wide cavern of his mouth glistens with his wet saliva, and the blue glow of his magic dims further in, then vanishes completely into the ominous darkness of his throat.

 

The last knight is too far gone to think rationally, and eagerly scrambles onto the slippery organ. It tilts upward to slide them in, then withdraws as the dragon closes its jaws one final time. With all of the intruders dealt with, Sans sprawls out onto his back to relax as he savors his last bite of dinner. He groans as he swallows them down his gullet, and lays a skeletal hand across his satisfied stomach. He can feel it gurgle and churn as it works, and lets out a satisfied sigh while giving it a few pats. “ahhh, that was great. thanks for the grub, guys.” With his hunger sated, the skeletal giant yawns and swipes the remnants of his victims’ armor towards the back, where a larger pile of cloth and metal are stacked up from previous meals. HIs eye sockets close, and he decides sleeping off dinner sounds like the best way to end a great day.


End file.
